


Siege at the Station

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Series: Treat for The Trickster [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lilith Attacks, M/M, Sam tries some magic, police station showdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: The FBI has finally caught the infamous Winchester brothers and their new accomplice.Now all that's left is getting them locked up and throwing away the key.If only things were that easy...





	Siege at the Station

Dean cursed softly to himself. He should have known better than to stay in that diner after those tourists seemed to recognize them. He should have had them leave then when they had made the phone calls, but they had tried to finish their meal first. And then the cop cars and FBI were there and the three of them were loaded into the back of a truck and driven to the police station.

“I'm sorry guys…” Gabriel said softly. He had been ready to attack the police and get them out of there, but Sam didn't want him to hurt anyone. “I can try and teleport us out but…”

“But?” Dean asked.

“Are you alright?” Sam asked him.

Gabriel shook his head slightly. “My grace hasn't recovered completely yet… even if I could teleport us out, it wouldn't be very far, and one of you could be hurt. Last thing we need is more disaster… The mystery spot fiasco was enough…”

Dean shuddered. “I don't need to be reminded of that…” He shifted, muttering about, “stupid spider…”

Sam looked at the ground. Something in him still blamed himself for not being able to save Dean even once.

As the three were walked up to the building, flanked by guards, the doors burst open and they were marched through the front offices.

“Why all the sourpusses?” Dean asked, grinning around at the stony faced officers. He noticed a young woman, clutching her rosary tightly in fear. He and Sam read her name was Nancy from her desk plaque.

“I'll show you to your cells,” the sheriff said, grabbing Dean's arm.

“Hey! Hey! Watch the merchandise,” Dean complained. He saw Nancy's fearful eyes watching their progress toward the back of the room. “We're not the ones you need to be scared of, Nancy,” he said earnestly before they were pulled along into the cell hall.

The three of them were shoved into a cell big enough for one. Dean put his hands forward for the sheriff to take off the chains. The sheriff scoffed and shut the cell door in his face. Dean sighed and moved for the bed as Sam moved for the door and Gabriel moved toward the window. All three nearly fell as the chains were pulled tight to restrict further movement.

Gabriel floated up a bit  as he was pulled back slightly to avoid falling.

“Dean, come on!” Sam muttered.

“Alright, alright. Sit?”

The three of them moved around, trying not to get tangled. The boys sat on the rickety cot and Gabriel got the toilet. Sam gave him an apologetic look because he knew Dean wouldn't give up his spot on the cot for him.

“How are we gonna Houdini our way out of this one?” Dean asked.

Sam let out a long breath. “Good question.”

After an awkward silence, Dean looked up as Henriksen walked up to their cell. Sam glanced up at him and back down to the ground.

“You know what I'm trying to decide?” Henriksen asked them cheerily.

“I dunno,” Dean said thoughtfully. “What? Whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?”

“What to have for dinner tonight,” Henriksen plowed on, ignoring him. Sam looked up, confused. “Steak or lobster? What the hell, surf and turf.” Dean smirked cynically as Henriksen continued, “I got a lot to celebrate. I mean, after all, seeing you two in chains…”

“You kinky son of a bitch. We don't swing that way,” Dean said without thinking, then he glanced at Sam and his smile slipped a little.

“You know, that's funny,” Henriksen said with a chuckle.

“Well, I wouldn't bust out the melted butter just yet,” Dean said, turning his attention to Henriksen again. “Couldn't catch us at that bank… couldn't keep us in that jail…”

Henriksen nodded. “You're right. Screwed up. I underestimated you. Didn't count on you being that smart but now I'm ready.”

“Ready to lose us again?” Dean asked.

“Ready like a court order to keep you and your buddy in Super maximum prison in Nevada till trial. Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell so that between you and me… probably unconstitutional.”

Sam and Dean look at each other, realizing he's serious.

“How's that for ready?” Henriksen said with a smirk of his own. “Take a good look at each other, boys, cause you are never gonna see each other again.”

Dean glared at Henriksen. Sam looked at Gabriel, trying to memorize his face.

“Awe, where's that smug smile, Dean? I want to see it.”

“You got the wrong guys,” Dean said seriously, dropping the act.

“Oh I forgot. You fight monsters,” Henriksen said and shook his head. “Sorry, Dean. Truth is, your daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk and no doubt touched you in a bad place. That's all. That's reality.”

“Why don't you shut your mouth?” Dean snapped angrily.

“Well, guess what,” Henriksen plowed on. “Life sucks. Get a helmet. ‘Cause everybody’s got a sob story. But not everybody becomes a killer.” A helicopter sounded in the distance, getting closer. “And now I got two, maybe three, less to worry about.”

Henriksen looked at his watch and smiled. Tapping it he said, “It's surf and turf time.”

The three watched him walk away, all looking stressed. Sam reached over to take Gabriel's hand. They all looked up as another man entered, shutting the door to the office room.

Dean stood and moved to the bars. The other two shifted down the bed, Gabriel moving into Sam's spot, to let him.

“Sam and Dean Winchester. I'm Deputy Director Steven Groves. This is a pleasure.”

“Well, glad one of us feels that way,” Dean said, cocky act firmly in place again.

“I've been waiting a long time for you two to come out of the woodwork.” Suddenly, his gun was out and pointed at Dean. Before any of them could react, he shot Dean in the left shoulder.

Dean grunted in pain, falling back against the now blood sprayed wall behind him. Sam rushed forward, Gabriel moving along to not restrict his movement as he grappled with Steven through the bars. Dean fell back on the bed as Steven fired several more shots, barely missing him. Sam had a grip on his gun arm when Steven's eyes turned black. Sam began quickly reciting an exorcism, causing Steven's head to whip back and forth.

“Sorry I gotta cut this short, boys. It's gonna be a long night, fellas.”

Dean sat up, clutching his bloody shoulder. Steven opened his mouth, smoke spewing forth with a long scream, the black smoke disappearing into the vent. The door burst open as his body fell to the ground.

The sheriff and an officer enter, followed by Henriksen, whose gun was trained on Sam.

“Alright, put the gun down!” The sheriff shouted.

“Wait, ok, wait,” Sam said quickly.

“He shot him!” the sheriff said over his shoulder to Henriksen.

“I didn't shoot him, okay,” Sam said quickly. “I didn't shoot anyone.”

“He shot me!” Dean said, motioning to the body.

“Get on your knees! Now!” Henriksen shouted.

“Ok, ok, ok,” Sam said as they all got down awkwardly. “Don't shoot. Please. Look. Here. Here.” Sam passed the gun through the bars. “Look. We didn't shoot him. Check the body. There's no blood. We did not kill him. Go ahead, check him.”

The other agent knelt down to check the body. “Vic, there's no bullet wound.”

“He's probably been dead for months,” Dean said.

“Four months, twelve days to be precise,” Gabriel said dryly.

“What did you do to him,” Henriksen demanded.

“We didn't do anything,” Dean said.

“Talk or I shoot,” Henriksen shouted.

“You won't believe us!” Dean shouted back.

“He was possessed,” Sam said desperately.

“Possessed? Right. Fire up the chopper! We're taking them out of here now,” Henriksen said, clearly not believing them.

“Ya! Do that!” Dean said eagerly.

“Bill?” the other agent said into his walkie. Only static responded. “Bill, are you there?” Henriksen gave him a nod and he left to see what's going on out there.

After a minute, the agent spoke through the walkie to Henriksen. “They're dead. I think they're all dead.” He yelled suddenly and the walkie cut to static again.

“What the hell was that?” Henriksen asked through the walkie. “Reidy? Reidy?!”

After a moment, Henriksen and the two local police leave. The three of them stand around anxiously in the small cell. After a long tense pause, the lights went out.

“Well, that can't be good,” Dean said as they all looked around.

Gabriel moved closer to discreetly heal Dean's shoulder. Dean hissed softly.

“Alright, don't be such a wuss,” Sam said, gripping his other shoulder.

“What's the plan?” Henriksen asked, suddenly outside the cell. “Kill everyone in the station, bust you three out?”

They all breathed a sigh of relief that Sam had been blocking the glow of the healing.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“I'm talking about your psycho friends,” Henriksen said. “I'm talking about a bloodbath.”

“Ok,” Dean said. “I promise you- whoever's out there? isn't here to help us.”

“Look, you've got to believe us. Everyone in here is in terrible danger,” Sam said earnestly.

“You think?” Henriksen asked, slightly hysterically.

“Why don't you let us out of here so we can save your asses?” Dean suggested.

“From what?” Henriksen asked. They all looked away. “You gonna say ‘demons’?” He asked, raising his gun pointed at the ceiling for emphasis. “Don't you dare say ‘demons’. Let me tell you something. You should be a lot more scared of me.” He left back to the offices.

Sam turned to Dean. “How's the shoulder?”

Dean shifted it, rolling his arm. “Good enough. So, you got a plan?”

Sam moved to look closer. Dean looked past him and saw Nancy poking her head into the room.

“Hey,” Dean said softly.

Sam turned. “Hey,” he greeted her. She looked frightened and started to retreat. “Hey, uh, please. Please. We need your help. It's… it's Nancy, right? My brother's been shot. He's bleeding really bad and we need a towel. Just one clean towel? Look. Look at us. We're not the bad guys. I swear.”

Dean gave her a smile and she turned and hurried away. Sam sighed.

“Nice try,” Dean said. Sam sighed again.

He turned around and saw Nancy slowly approaching with a towel.

“Thank you,” Sam said.

She came a little closer, still looking frightened.

“It's ok,” Sam said, putting out his chained hands. She passed it through the bars as Sam smiled at her. She smiled back before Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her against the bars.

She screamed, and the deputy came running in with a rifle. “Let her go! Let her go!”

Sam quickly let her go. She backed away, terrified.

“You ok, Nance?” he asked before looking at Sam. “You try anything else, you get shot. And not in the arm.”

Sam nodded. “Ok.”

After the two had left, Dean slapped Sam in the arm. “What the hell was that? I don't even need a towel.”

Sam held up Nancy's rosary. Dean chuckled softly.

Gabriel sighed softly. “You know, you didn't have to scare her for that… you could have just asked.”

Sam sighed, looking down at it. “Couldn't risk her saying no…”

Gabriel sighed and held out his hand, the rosary now in it. “You could have just asked,” he reiterated with a smile before handing it back to Sam. “I am still a trickster after all.”

Sam smiled a little.

\---

Dean was pretending to press the towel to his wound, sitting on the bed next to Sam.   
  
“We’re like sitting ducks in here,” Sam complained, knee bouncing.   
  


“Yeah, I know. Would it kill these cops to  **_bring us some snacks_ ** ?!” he shouted the last bit to try and be heard in the office.   
  
“How many you figure are out there?” Sam asked. “However many they are, they could be possessing anyone. Anyone could just walk right in.”

“Who knows…” Gabriel said softly. He was sitting quietly with his eyes closed. If one was paying attention they might notice a very slight glow to him. Sam knew, without quite understanding how he knew, that Gabriel was gathering grace.   
  
“It's kind of wild, right?” Dean said. “I mean it’s like they’re coming for us. They’ve never done that before.” Dean forced a smile. “It’s like we got a contract on us. Think it’s because we’re so awesome? I think it’s ‘cause we’re so awesome.” His smile faltered at the unamused look from Sam.   
  
The sheriff came in and started unlocking the cell.

Dean looked up. “Well, howdy, there, sheriff.” They all three stood as he finished opening it.   
  
“Uh, sheriff?” Sam asked, confused.   


“It’s time to go, boys,” the sheriff said. They all stepped back as he entered the cell   


“Uh… you know what? We’re – we're just comfy right here. But thank you,” Dean said, not trusting him.   
  
Henriksen appeared at the door of the cell. “What do you think you’re doing?”   
  
“We’re not just gonna sit around here and wait to die,” the sheriff said. “We’re gonna make a run for it.”   


“It’s safer here,” Henriksen argued.   


“There’s a SWAT facility in Boulder,” the sheriff countered.   
  
Henriksen came into the cell. “We’re not going anywhere.”   
  
“The hell we’re not,” the sheriff said back angrily.

Henriksen shot the sheriff in the head, Sam and Dean rush forward and grapple with him. Sam shoved Henriksen's head into the toilet- where they had made holy water with Nancy's rosarie- and began an exorcism.

The deputy ran around the corner with his rifle. Dean raised Henriksen's gun at him.   
  
“Stay back!” Dean shouted.   
  
Henriksen lifted his head up out of the water, his face is burning as he yells. Sam shoved him back into the toilet bowl. Sam continued the exorcism. Nancy came around the corner.   


“Hurry up!” Dean shouted back to Sam.   
  
Henriksen managed to lift his head again, his eyes black. “It’s too late,” he said. “I already called them. They’re already coming.”   
  
Sam shoved him back into the water and finishes the exorcism. Henriksen screamed as black smoke shot out of his mouth and up to the air vent in the ceiling. Sam let him fall to the floor, both of them out of breath.   


The smoke suddenly flew back towards them and into Gabriel's hands, there was a flash of light and it was gone.  
“Is he… is he dead?” Nancy asked.   
  
Henriksen gasped and coughed, looking around disorientedly.   
  
Sam knelt next to him. “Henriksen! Hey. Is that you in there?”   
  
Henriksen got up and sat on the cot. “I shot the sheriff,” he said softly, horrified by what he had done, possessed or not.

“Don't say it.” Gabriel warned, glaring at Dean.

“But you didn't shoot the deputy.” Dean said quickly with a smirk before dodging Gabriel's slap.

Sam glared at him in disbelief.

Gabriel sighed. “Enough.” He snapped and the chains fell away from all three of them. “Demons are coming and we don't have time to muddle around.”

The officers gasped and backed up a bit.

Gabriel stepped up to Henriksen. He was shorter than the agent, but Gabriel seemed to tower over him. “We need to work together through this. And that means, shutting your cakehole and listening to the experts!”

“It's piehole,” Dean muttered, rubbing his wrist.

Henriksen nodded slowly. He knew now, without a doubt, those boys had been telling the truth. At least part of it was true, anyway. And if they knew how to keep them all alive, then he was willing. “Alright. So how do we survive?”

Gabriel nodded slightly. “Spray paint and salt. Do you have them?”

“We have rock salt for the parking lot?” one of the officers spoke up.

“That'll work,” Dean said.

The three set to demon proofing the building as best they could, showing the few remaining what to do.

It was when Dean said he needed to go to the car that Gabriel and the others protested.

“We need weapons,” Dean said shortly.

An officer held up his gun.

“You don't poke a bear with a bb gun. It'll just piss them off.”

“I can bring you what you need,” Gabriel said, stepping forward. “It's too danger-”

“I have to do something!” Dean nearly shouted. The room went quiet as those nearby turned to watch. “Look,” Dean said, forcing himself to talk calmly, “I have to do something. Otherwise I'm not doing anything.” He looked around and everyone went back to what they were doing. He pulled Gabriel aside. “Look, I'm going to die soon. If I can't do something to keep my brother safe through the night, then I…” He swallowed hard and looked down. “Just… let me do this…” He looked him in the eye again. “For Sam.”

Gabriel sighed softly. “...Alright… just be careful…”

Dean nodded and slipped out the back door.

Gabriel looked out the door, watching.

Sam was about to ask him if everything was ok when Gabriel tensed, then Sam saw it. A giant cloud of black smoke was rushing towards the building, Dean running just ahead of it.

They both moved aside quickly as he lept through the door. Gabriel slammed it shut behind him.

“Did I break the line?” Dean asked urgently.

“It's fine, Dean,” Sam said. “What the hell were you doing out there?”

Dean held up the duffel bag. “Getting supplies.”

The smoke slammed into the glass and battered against the building, the others gasped as the lights flickered and swung.

Gabriel sighed. “This is gonna be a long night…”

Dean held out small charms for each of the people left “Here, these’ll keep you from being possessed.”

“What about you?” Henriksen asked as he took his.

Dean and Sam showed their anti-possession tattoos. Gabriel shrugged and said, “They can't possess me.”

“How are you so calm?” one of the officers asked the trio.

Dean shrugged. “We're not. We just know what we're facing. You guys, you don't know anything about what demons are like. You've got a bunch of bible crap scaring your pants off. You-”

There was a loud crash from the side hallway, followed by a familiar female voice. “You gonna come let me out?”

Dean looked at Sam. “You'd think she'd take a hint and know when to quit.”

Gabriel moved to the room, folding his arms and glaring at her.

“Are you still here, you dollar store- oh…” Ruby's eyes went wide and fearful. He had no ring to hide what he was anymore. “Y-you can't be… you're not… This-this is some kind of trick!”

Gabriel chuckled. “Well, I am a trickster, but this is no trick.”

Ruby backed up as far as the demon circle would let her, shaking her head. “I only wanted to help. You know that, don't you?”

“And stealing from us helps… how?” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ruby's brow came together. “Stealing from you?”

“The colt, smoke for brains,” Gabriel snapped. “And while you’re at it, explain why you killed Dean and lied about it!”

Ruby flinched. “I don't know wh-what you're talking about…”

Gabriel shook his head before tapping at his temple. “I was suppressed before, but that's gone now. You really think I can't read exactly what happened?”

Ruby swallowed hard. “Th-then you already know why… But Dean Winchester is going to Hell. This is all going to unfold, with or without my help.”

“Helping us? Or helping it along?” Gabriel snarled.

Henriksen tapped Dean on the shoulder. “Uh… friend of yours?”

“Nope,” Dean said flatly. “Bitch has been nothing but trouble.” He turned to the others, “Can you go check the salt lines or something? We'll deal with this.”

Ruby laughed hysterically. “Does it matter? You're a freaking archangel. I'm not making it to the end of this show.”

Nancy looked from the demon, to Gabriel and back, eyes huge before turning and hurrying out after the others.

Gabriel glared at her for a moment. “Maybe I won't kill you,” he said softly.

Ruby scoffed.

“Maybe… I'll just leave you there, tell any demon I can that you've helped us. I'm sure… they'll find that interesting.”

She shook her head. “Wouldn't matter. Most of them already think I'm a traitor.”

Gabriel smiled, a smile that sent a chill down even Sam's back. “Well, I'm sure… Lilith wouldn't be happy about you killing Dean early, now would she?”

Ruby glanced at Dean, just to look away from Gabriel as another shiver ran down her spine. “N-no. She would. The sooner the better. He's already cursed, doesn't matter when he dies.”

“Oh really…?” Gabriel asked softly. “She has everything ready for him? Seems unexpected for her to move that fast… It usually takes the entire ten years to plan a soul's punishment, Dean was a rush job as is, I'm shocked she could do it so fast.”

Ruby shook her head slightly. “No… no, you're wrong…”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her before turning. “Let's go, guys.”

Dean moved past her to fix the salt line in the window. “Right behind you.”

Ruby turned to Dean desperately. “You can't just leave me here.”

Dean scoffed, backing out of the circle. “Sure I can.”

“I have information that could save Sam!” she said quickly.

Dean glanced toward the main office room where everyone else had gone. “Ya, and why don't I believe you?” he asked, looking at her again.

“There are hundreds of demons coming,” she said. “None of you will get out of here alive without my help!”

“Right,” Dean said turning away. “In case you didn't notice, we have a little something up our sleeve.”

Ruby scoffed. “You think that disgraced angel can stop a hundred demons?”

“More than you could,” Dean said, stopping in the doorway. He had his doubt, Gabriel still wasn't at full power, but he didn't want the demon bitch to know that.

Ruby scoffed again and began pacing the inside of the trap like a caged cat.

Dean left and went over to Gabriel. “She said she has a way out of this,” he said softly. “Do you have a plan or should we hear her out?”

Nancy gasped loudly, pointing toward the glass front doors. The smoke had gone and a bunch of locals were approaching the building.

Gabriel sighed, looking at the people. “Her plan would most likely involve magic…”

“And that's bad?” Henriksen asked.

Gabriel shook his head. “That kind of magic uses virgin sacrifices…”

“Well that's out. Not like any of us are…” Dean met Nancy's eyes. “No… come on, really?”

“It's a choice,” Nancy said defensively before looking to Gabriel. “Those are my friends out there. Would it save them if I-”

“No,” Dean snapped.

“If she's willing, then-” Sam started.

“No, ok? Look, I need to talk to you,” Dean said, grabbing Sam's arm. “Nobody kill any virgins!” he ordered before pulling Sam aside.

Gabriel watched them move away before glancing at Nancy.

“For the record, he likes you too,” Gabriel said softly. “Why not go for it?”

Nancy's eyes widened and her cheeks colored. “A-are you really an archangel?” she asked, trying to change the subject.

Gabriel chuckled. “Not what you expected? I am much cuter in person”

“Well, you're no flaming wheel of eyes,” she said with a smile.

Gabriel laughed. “That's only for the weekend.” He winked at her to say he was joking.

Nancy giggled softly. “If we make it through this… maybe I'll follow your advice.”

Gabriel smiled “Sounds good.”

The brothers came back to the group. “We have a plan,” Sam said.

“Is it a good plan?” Henriksen asked.

“We have a plan,” Dean repeated. “Which is more than we had five minutes ago.”

Gabriel nodded. “Tell us what to do.”

Dean sighs, “We open the doors and let them all in.”

\---

Gabriel sighed softly.  _ This is insane… _ Part of him didn't even know why he hadn't tried to protest like the others over this crazy plan… if it went totally sideways… could he do what needed to be done?

Dean's voice snapped him out of his thoughts “All set?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah.”

Henrickson sighed and nodded. “Ready.”

Dean nodded and took a steadying breath. “Let's do this.” He looked at Gabriel who, with a wave of his hand, banished all the salt lines.

The others all scratched away devils traps and Henrickson threw open the doors, a moment of stillness followed before a man with pitch black eyes swung in and kicked Henriksen away from the door. More rush in, tackling Sam to the floor and pinning Henriksen against the wall.

Dean was shooting where he could, taking down as many as possible as Gabriel gathered his grace.

_ “That's the stupidest thing I have  _ **_ever_ ** _ heard!” Henricksen had yelled as soon as Dean had suggested opening the doors. _

_ “We'll be killed!” Nancy had squeaked. _

_ Phil raised his gun at Dean. “I won't let-” _

_ “ _ **_Wait._ ** _ ” Gabriel said, his voice booming around the room even though it seemed he hadn't raised it. He looked at Dean and Sam “You got a plan?” Dean nodded and Gabriel sighed. “I trust them, I think we should listen at least.”  _

Gabriel had hidden his presence from the demons and was gathering his grace to launch a final attack if they couldn't stop them. He kept his gathering gentle, if he gathered it all at once like before he might lose control again…

Henrickson growled. “God, I hope this works…” He pulled out a flask of holy water, missing the miffed look Gabriel sent him at that name, and splashed the demon.

The demon screamed and staggered back, allowing Henricksen to break free.

As the grace filled him, Gabriel could hear Nancy and Phil on the roof where they were following their part of the plan “When this is over, I'm gonna have so much sex.” Nancy breathed, Gabriel heard Phil's heartbeat jump and couldn't hold back a grin.

A few moments later, the doors close and Gabriel can hear Nancy and Phil lining them with salt.

Sam and Dean were throwing holy water at any demon dumb enough to get to close.

_ There's the salt on the windows… _

The flasks were empty, the demons were closing in now. One of them smiled, holding up her hand and sending Sam and Dean flying into the wall.

Gabriel started forward. He couldn't help it, his mate was in danger, he had to-

“Henricksen, now!” Dean yelled

Then came the click of the PA system turning on and Sam's voice filled the air “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…” 

Gabriel heard Nancy scream and flew over there in time to see the demon rush away.

“Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis, humiliare sub potenti manu dei…” Sam's voice continued and Gabriel could hear the screams of the demons trapped inside.

“Contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomini quem inferi tremunt ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!”

There was a burst of light and then silence. Gabriel lead Nancy and Phil in to find Sam and Dean and help them up from the floor. Henricksen came back in, nursing his bloody lip.

“We did it…” Sam sighed as the lights flickered back on.

\---

“I better call in,” Henricksen said with a sigh. “Hell of a story I won't be telling.” He smiled at the three hunters before him.

“What are you gonna tell them?” Gabriel asked.

“The least ludicrous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes,” Henricksen said with a slight chuckle.

Dean grinned wryly. “Good luck with that. Not to pressure you or anything, but what are you planning to do about us?”

“I'm gonna kill you,” Henricksen said seriously.

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment before Henricksen continued, “Sam and Dean Winchester were in the chopper when it caught fire. Nothing left. Can't even identify them with dental records. Rest in peace guys.”

Sam smiled and shook Henriksen's hand.

“Now get out of here,” Henriksen said gruffly.

Sam nodded. “Yeah…”

Gabriel looked at them. “I'm gonna stay… I'll help them clean up and meet up with you in a bit, yeah?” He smiled. “Someone has to give them the actual “things really do go bump in the night” talk. Didn't have time before.”

Sam frowned, not wanting to leave him. Dean threw an arm over Sam's shoulder and started pulling him away.

Gabriel waved. “I'll catch up,” he reassured him.

Sam sighed and stopped resisting as Dean pulled him out.

Sam and Dean found a hotel in the next town and checked in. Sam flopped on the bed. He was having trouble shaking this uneasy feeling as he waited. Then came a knock.

Dean opened the door and tried to shut it again once he saw who it was.

Ruby pushed passed him into the room. “Turn on the news,” she said quickly

Sam sat up. “Wait, weren't you in there for the exorcism?”

She glared at him. “I got out, bairly, no thanks to you two. Now turn on the news.”

Sam sighed did as she said.

“-community is still reeling from the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago. Authorities believe a gas main ruptured…” said the news caster, behind her stood the police station they had just left, what was still standing was on fire, the rest looked almost disintegrated.

“The massive explosion ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff, including sheriff Melvin Dodd, deputy Phil Amici, and secretary Nancy Fitzgerald as well as three FBI agents, identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy, and Victor Henriksen. Three fugitives in custody were also killed, we will continue to follow the story here at the scene, but for now, back to you, Jim.”

Ruby turned the TV off and turned to them, glaring. “That was Lilith,” she said. “She went there to kill you.”

Sam stared at the blank screen.  _ Gabriel? No, please don't be dead… _

Dean sat on the other bed, reeling from the news.

“Get out,” Sam said softly.

Ruby blinked. “What? No, you need me. I'm here to hel-”

“I said get out!” Sam shouted, standing up to tower over her. “Get out! Now!”

Ruby backed up a step in surprise before scoffing. “Well, don't come begging for my help once things go to shit.” She turned and slammed the door on her way out.

Sam sat heavily, head in his hands.

A sudden loud crash from the room’s bathroom made them both jump. Sam looked up, glancing at Dean before standing up again. Dean moved forward, pulling out the colt. Sam moved forward and threw the door open for him.

For a moment, they just stared. On the floor of the bathroom lay a shaking mass of charred golden feathers.

Sam rushed forward, gently pulling the wings open. “Gabriel? Gabriel, talk to me. What happened? Are you ok?”

Gabriel shuddered, eyes squeezed tight with pain. “I… I got them out…” he gasped out weakly.

“Who? What are you talking about?” Sam was crouched in front of him, eyes wide with worry.

“Henricksen… Nancy and Phil… I… got them out…” Gabriel managed softly before he slumped into unconsciousness.

“Gabriel? No no no no… wake up… please wake up…” Sam pulled the angel into his lap, hugging him.

Dean cleared his throat and went back into the main room to give them some space.

Sam noticed the blood, the wounds, and started cleaning him up and bandaging him.

Once Gabriel was bandaged and Sam had moved him onto one of the beds, Dean turned the news back on to see if he could get anything else from it.

After a tense few minutes of the news castor's unhelpful talk of broken gas lines and such, did Sam feel one of Gabriel's wings shifting to his shoulder.

Sam turned to look at him.

Gabriel's eyes were open, but he seemed completely exhausted, no energy to move. He looked at Sam with a worried look.

Sam laid down next to him, returning the worried look with one of his own.

Gabriel sighed softly, pressing his forehead against Sam's.

_ Gabriel had finished explaining all about monsters and demons and such when a woman walked in with a young girl. _

_ “Excuse me, I'm looking for two boys. They're brothers,” the little girl said politely. _

_ Gabriel froze. He knew. He knew instantly, but if he turned around, she would recognize him too. _

_ Henriksen seemed to notice his concern and glanced at the girl curiously. _

_ “One’s really tall,” the girl continued, “and one's really cute.” _

_ Nancy chuckled. “What's your name, sweetie?” _

_ “Lilith,” the girl said, her eyes turned milky white and she smiled at them. _

_ Nancy backed up quickly. Phil and Henricksen raised their guns just as Lilith raised her hand. _

_ “NO!” Gabriel shouted, jumping in front of the blast. _

_ The rest of the memory was a garbled mix of pain, wings and confusion. _

Gabriel winced when Sam pulled back, the shock of the pain and confusion making him cringe from the memory.

“S'ry…” Gabriel mumbled softly.

Sam nodded, reaching up to brush his fingers through his angel's hair. “When I heard the station blew up… I was worried…”

Gabriel leaned into the hand slightly with a sigh. “I know… I didn't have the… strength to answer…”

“I should have been there,” Sam said, voice practically dripping with guilt.

“What, so you could get hurt too? That's a great plan, Sammy,” Dean said sarcastically.

“B-barely saved… them…” Gabriel said, shaking his head slightly. “Don't even know where they ended up…”

“Someplace safe, at least,” Dean said before adding, “Right?”

Gabriel nodded before his eyes slipped closed again and he fell asleep.

Sam sighed and laid down with him.

“I'll, uh… get another room,” Dean said, standing up. “Give you some space…”

Sam nodded. “See you in the morning.”

Gabriel woke two or three times in the night, whimpering in pain or crying out at dreams. Sam was there each time to soothe the angel as he could.

The next morning, Gabriel looked better, if a little exhausted, but he smiled at Sam happily.

Sam sat up from where he had not really been sleeping. Dark circles were just visible under his eyes. He did return the smile, glad Gabriel was looking better.

Gabriel sighed softly. “What have I told you about taking care of yourself?” He touched Sam gently with his wing, banishing the sleeplessness and giving him energy.

Sam’s eyes slipped closed and he took a slow deep breath as the sensation filled him.

Gabriel sighed again, relaxing back on the bed again, thanking dad, his brother's, and even the demons, that he had gathered up grace for the fight and hadn't needed to use it, otherwise he never could have saved them.

Sam opened his eyes again. “I know… I couldn't help it… I couldn't sleep… I did try…”

Gabriel nodded. “I know…” His expression said it all…  _ My fault… _

Sam hung his head. He knew it wasn't Gabriel’s fault, but he didn't know how to convince him of the bad habit from a lifetime as a hunter, always losing sleep over his family unnecessarily.

Gabriel sighed softly and winced as the sigh shifted one of his burns.

“Careful,” Sam said, moving back to look him over. “Do you need more burn cream? Should I change the bandages?”

Gabriel shook his head, looking frustrated. “I'm alright…”

Sam sat on the other bed and hung his head again.  _ Useless… that's all I am… useless... _

Gabriel sighed softly, “I just need to rest is all… just need rest… I'll be better soon enough…”

Sam nodded. “I guess I'll try to get some sleep,” he said, knowing he wouldn't get any.

Gabriel nodded slightly, his eyes sliding closed.

Sam swallowed and laid down. He closed his eyes but sleep wouldn't come. He checked to make sure Gabriel was asleep before pulling out his phone to text Bobby.

**He's hurt again… Can you look to see if you can find some way that I can help him?**

Sam hit send and closed his eyes to wait.

A few hours later, came the reply.

When Gabriel woke next, he found a very determined looking Sam. “What's wrong?”

“Why didn't you tell me about soul energy power?” Sam demanded. “You know how useless I've felt, and you kept secret a way for me to help…” His voice broke, his anger collapsing into something more like hurt, “Why?”

Gabriel shook his head. “It's a last resort thing. I would never do that to you Sam. It's torture.”

“But it could help you?” Sam demanded.

Gabriel sighed, nodding slightly. “But it would hurt you.”

Sam looked down. “Shouldn't that be my choice?”

“I promised your brother… remember? I would never let you be hurt…” 

“You also said you wouldn't keep things from me,” Sam murmured, trying not to sound like a petulant child.

“I said I would never lie,” Gabriel corrected. “But if you ask me, I answer. It exists, but I would never suggest it or do it if I can avoid it. I won't hurt you.”

Sam didn't look up, but they both knew, both felt the anger burning in Sam's chest. Anger that he could still do nothing… anger that he won’t let him help… anger that  _ Loki _ was dealing in technicalities…

Gabriel sighed weakly. After a few minutes of silence, he fell asleep again, his vessel desperately trying to heal as his grace dwindled.

_ You can't protect me if you die… _ Sam thought before lying back down again.

Sam’s phone dinged again. And he held it up to read it. He nearly dropped it on his face once he started reading it. He sat up, glancing toward Gabriel occasionally to be sure he was still asleep.

Gabriel woke to the bed dipping between his legs. Before he could open his eyes, Sam was kissing him.

Gabriel moaned softly before pulling back slightly to say, “Well, this is sudden… thought you were mad at me.” But all he got out was a startled muffle before Sam was following him, kissing him again.

Gabriel sighed, kissing back gently, trying to hide any winces as he's pressed into the bed slightly.

Sam's deft fingers unbuttoned Gabriel's shirt, spreading it open to expose his chest. The only thought in his mind being,  _ I love you. _

Gabriel shivered slightly, his eyes drifting closed before something in the back of his mind seemed to put him on edge. The smell of blood. He pulled back slightly. “Sam-”

One of Sam's hands slid into Gabriel's hair, stopping him from pulling back as he closed the distance again. The fingers of his other hand traced along Gabriel's chest, leaving a slightly damp trail.  _ I love you. _

Gabriel's eyes widened as he realized what Sam was doing.  _ Sam! _

Sam finished tracing the sigils on Gabriel's chest. His eyes closed, he flattened his bare chest down against Gabriel's. He gasped, breaking the kiss. It felt like something deep inside him was being pulled out of his chest and into Gabriel's.

Gabriel writhed, trying to pull away.  _ Dean!  _ He called desperately.

_ What the hell? _ came Dean’s thought.

_ Stop him! _ Gabriel cried, struggling to stop or at least slow the spell.

“I love you,” Sam murmured.

The hotel door opened slowly. “Are you guys decent?” Dean called, not sure if it was actually Gabriel he'd heard or just his imagination.

Gabriel choked, struggling. “Stop him! He'll die!”

Dean threw the door open.

“I'm not gonna die,” Sam said softly, to keep the strain out of his voice.

“What, uh… what are you guys doing?” Dean asked, only seeing his brother lying shirtless on the angel.

Gabriel gave Dean a ‘ _ really? _ ’ look. “Get him off! Hurry!”

Dean made a face before moving forward to pick Sam up. The moment he started pulling, Sam started screaming in pain. There was a thin silvery light connecting him to his angel.

Gabriel moved his wings forward, blocking the pain as he pushed with all the grace he could.

Once the pain was lessened by Gabriel, Sam was fighting to hold on.

Eventually Dean was able to pull Sam off (by throwing him on the floor). The silver thread snapped. Everyone paused, breathing heavily.

“So is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?” Dean demanded.

Sam stared up at the ceiling, ignoring him.

Gabriel sat up, groaning and holding his chest. “Sam was trying to heal me using his soul… he could have killed himself-  **would** have killed himself…”

“Sam?” Dean asked.

“I couldn't just sit there and do nothing,” Sam mumbled.

“And killing yourself was a better option?!” Gabriel snapped, wincing as he pulled his hand from his chest, holding a small glowing ball in his hand.

“What is that?” Dean asked, sitting on the other bed to get a better look.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes.  _ You wouldn't let me help. _

Gabriel's eyes flashed. He stood, ignoring the pain as he moved to Sam, pulling him to his feet with his grace and glaring at him. “I wouldn't let you help me. True. But only because I have promised to never hurt you. I won't lie to you as I also promised. Yes, your soul would heal me. Yes, it could help, but it would hurt you, or even kill you. I will never let that happen.”

There were tears in Sam's eyes as he looked away. He didn't care about all that. He just wanted to help.

Gabriel sighed, putting his hand on Sam's chest and pushing the small portion of soul from his hand back into Sam. Sam gasped as it entered him. “If you want to help so bad, then we have somewhere to go…”


End file.
